Exploring a Dreamworld!
Good evening, good morning, and welcome! Last time, I told you all about ABIS. This time, I actually explore someone's dream captured with the Psync machine! I bet no one's done a report from inside a dream before... ''-Tesa'' Exploring a Dreamworld! is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's the 3rd impostor video in the series, and the 11th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【夢ロケ】夢のようなロケに行ってきました！ (roke yume no yōna roke ni ittekimashita!) and in Chinese it is titled 【中文字幕】【夢境外景】拍了像夢境般的外景！ (zìmùwàijǐng pāile xiàng mèngjìng bān de wàijǐng!). Summary \\\=†he ^ideo begins with A-set giving her usual catchphrase as she hangs out at the ABIS Office, moments after finishing the last video. Specifically, she's at the room where the machine hosting the Psync System is located, thanks to "Uchi's expert negotiation tactics" helped her get an exclusive scoop of the system. A-set dramatizes the event, as she dramatically inquires about the nature of Psyncing, and telling the offscreen Pewter to "do what must be done" as if she must endure some horrible experience. She reveals that she's specifically venturing into a Psync Simulation using a recording of a certain individual's dream. A-set is unaware of who's dream she will be entering soon enough, but she does wonder if Uchikoshi would allow her to visit one of his dreams (and perhaps even alter it). Soon enough, A-set hooks up to the machine and enters the Psync. A-set finds herself within a Psync reality version of the amusement park, with rain frozen in time and merry-go-round horses on rods nailed against the floor. She recognizes the place as the abandoned amusement park, noting how fast the merry-go-round is spinning, so fast one could be churned to butter. A-set eventually notices her current avatar within the Psync world, a machine-generated model of herself. She explores around the park, passing by a picture of a certain individual on the floor surrounded by blood, and picking up a merry-go-round's horse's pole as it flails around. She approaches a small kid's ride designed like a panda bear, with its head spinning around, which she decides to speed up the spinning even more. By doing so, the merry-go-round itself also begins spinning even faster, and A-set lets the ride go off at incredible speeds. A-set finds a door to a small booth next to the merry-go-round, which she decides to open and enter. Doing so transports her to a wide empty void, save for two large birdcages located on the ground. The left birdcage has objects (which are currently unidentifiable) and the right birdcage contains a group of balloons inside. She decides to open the right cage, and her method of opening the cage seems to be to slam into the birdcage itself (which hurt her back). The cage tipped over, the balloons were free to float away (with the birdcage strangely floating along with them), but A-set manages to find a deflated blue balloon where the cage once stood. She decides to inflate the balloon, and after a few breaths of air, it had inflated to about twice her size. Ecstatic at seeing such a huge balloon, she confirms to herself that this truly is a dream. Back on the outside of the park, A-set's avatar is seen attached by the neck to a giant floating head shaped like the one from the panda. As she floats about with her new head, she reflects on how fun being inside a dream can be, and begins wondering what it's like inside her own dream. Realizing that time was almost up, she starts doing her usual outro to her video, although this time, with a little flair. She starts running in place on the top of a parasol table, as the parasol spins around like a record, then she gets on top of the panda ride with its head still spinning, then she slams the entrance gate, hits a horse ride on its behind, and slaps away the giant floating panda head as it floats up. Getting onto one of the horses, she says her goodbyes to end the video. With the video finishing and her attention away from her audience, A-set asks Pewter (who is on the outside) if he manage to record all of the Psync 3Xper!enCe:;]] New Information Learned *A-set gets to venture into the Psync System thanks to Kotaro Uchikoshi's influence. *The Psync System is located inside a machine, found in a white room inside the ABIS Office. *The dream A-set ventures is a recording from an individual's dream. She is unaware of who's dream it is. *Through A-set's actions, various puzzles, mechanics, and solutions for this Somnium have been teased: **As A-set's avatar stands still, the dream world is frozen in time. As she moves, the horses start kicking and the merry-go-round starts spinning. **The speed of the panda's spinning head correlates to the speed of the merry-go-round. **The door to the nearby booth leads to a void with two birdcages. **The birdcages can be moved, with the right one releasing multiple balloons into the air, leaving a single deflated balloon on the ground. **The deflated balloon can be inflated to twice the size of the avatar character. **The avatar's body can be attached to a giant floating panda head. **The parasol on top of some tables spin around, and they can be run on. **The giant floating panda head can be slammed away and float upwards. *Pewter is capable of recording the state of a Dreamworld into the Psync System, as well as recording video footage that can be used in an online video. Featured Characters Featured *A-set (impostor) *Pewter (off-screen) *Somnium's owner (indirectly mentioned) *Kotaro Uchikoshi (mentioned) *Shoko Nadami (photograph only) Locations Featured *Tokyo, Japan **Police Headquarters, Kasumigaseki, Chiyoda District ***Psync Room *PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: *English version *Japanese version *Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia Category:Promotional Material